1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic packaging technology and, more particularly, to a semiconductor chip package having an improved decoupling capacitor and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor chip package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the fast clock speed of semiconductor devices, noises and signal propagation delay are becoming important issues that must be addressed. Power/ground noises may be caused by parasitic inductance in high-speed semiconductor devices and/or a package substrate. The power/ground noise leads to increasing signal delay that may result in performance degradation.
The employment of decoupling capacitors is a common approach to reduce the power/ground noise. When the decoupling capacitor is used in a semiconductor chip package, an ideal decoupling capacitor should have only capacitance without resistance and inductance. An actual package, however, has internal resistance and inductance within the decoupling capacitor and conductive paths between the device and the decoupling capacitor. This may diminish the beneficial effects of the decoupling capacitors. Further, the capacitance of the decoupling capacitor should be determined in consideration of signal characteristics, maximum acceptable noise, and parasitic inductance. This may raise difficulty in choosing the decoupling capacitors.